<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories Of Her Flood My Heart by abcsupercorp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579259">Memories Of Her Flood My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp'>abcsupercorp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross Over, F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:50:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Mystic Falls gang recieve the news of Allison's death, Josie takes it the hardest, considering she had feelings for the dimpled brunette. Hope is there to help put her heart back together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memories Of Her Flood My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Josie was in her room, reading a book when Lizzie walked in, and she looked like she’d been crying. Josie noticed right away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Josie asked, worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got a call from Issac..” Lizzie replied. “It’s about Allison.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Josie asked. “What’s wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jo,” Lizzie said softly. “Jo, Allison is dead.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie blinked twice, staring at her sister. "What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Issac called me.. he said that Allison died last night." Lizzie said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>How?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Josie demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jo.." Lizzie said softly. Not knowing if she should share the details of their friend's death. Knowing Josie had a crush on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Josie replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie sighed, "She died when she was stabbed by an oni sword." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was she alone?" Josie asked softly. She was holding back her tears and Lizzie could tell her sister wanted to break. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." Lizzie said as she sat down next to her sister and placed a hand on her shoulder, resting her chin on the back of her hand. Josie looked at her. "She was with Scott." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At least she wasn't alone." Josie said quietly. "Can I be alone for a second?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure,Josie? I know how hard it can be to lose a friend. Especially one that you-" Josie cut Lizzie off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine.." Josie said, "please, just let me be alone." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie nodded, kissing the side of Josie's head before getting up and walking out of the room. Leaving Josie to her thoughts. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>